Recreation and Sports
Advice Youth Classes As a mom and as a martial arts instructor, I would like to toss in some thoughts about signing your child up for martial arts (or really any other sport). Please be aware that convenience does not always equal quality. Before you sign up for anything be sure to do a thorough investigation and comparison shop. Think of it like buying a car. Compare different models and the standard as well as add-on options. While one person loves the Smart Car, someone else will prefer a Cadillac. You may have to go a little bit further to get all that you want. Some things to consider: • What is it that you as a parent, would like your child to get out of this activity? *What does your child want to get out of the activity? *Is this something you want your child to do long term or are you just looking for a "filler" activity? What does that mean to you? *What does the student "get" for the money - how many days a week are classes offered? Are they flexible with which days? Will those days need to change as your child progresses? *Are there any additional fees - tests, equipment, etc.? *What are the qualifications of the instructors? How long has he/she been training and how long has he/she been a black belt? And how long has he/she been an instructor? If you are looking at martial arts, be sure to ask where the instructor(s) of your child's class got his/her black belt. Are they the product of the school where they are teaching or were they hired in to be instructors? Instructors who are hired in will not be as familiar with the core curriculm as an instructor who has come through the ranks at the school. *What is the background of the head instructor? *How long has the school been in business? *Consider whether your child is really ready for the activity you are considering. *Is your only option a long term (year or more) contract? What if your child decides he/she really isn't interested in training in this activity 3 months from now? Before even taking your child to try a free class anywhere (just about every martial arts school will offer them), go and watch the class(es) that you are considering for your child. Watch how the instructor(s) work with the other students. Do you like what you see? Is it somewhere you feel good about leaving your child for the class period? Recreation Facilities Ice Skating Silver Spring Ice Skating at Veterans Plaza Lance Curran, Manager | 8523 Fenton Street | Silver Spring, Maryland 20910 | 301-588-1221 | manager@SilverSpringIceSkating.com | www.SilverSpringIceSkating.comhttp://silverspringiceskating.com/ | Google maphttp://maps.google.com/?cid=1217536085067180031 Customer Recommendation(s): ++++I had nice conversation with the manager yesterday. I told him I would pass along an email from him with the links to the rink. They just got their phone in last week and the delay has affected their ability to be searched for on Google. Clicking on the link to the skating rink (in his email below) will help them in Google placement. I highly recommend the rink – although what I do really can only be defined as keeping upright on ice vs actually ice skating! The rink seems quite well protected from the wind. Skates can be rented in the little area underneath the Adega walkway. The room is warm, has bathrooms and has several benches. Not a bad place to hang out if you are watching. There were quite a few preschoolers when I was there. Several young kids were scooting behind what I’d describe as large, upside down contractor paint buckets. It seemed a good way to help them get used to the ice. The rink is not real big either which I think is a plus for the family with young children crowd. Adult and child lessons will start the weekend following this coming weekend. Skate rentals are 3$. Two hours of rink time is $7 kids, $8 adults. Cheaper than a movie Swimming Connecticut Belair Swim Club 3901 Ferrara Dr Silver Spring, MD 20906 (301) 946-4500 cbpool.org +++++We've been going to Connecticut Belair for 4 or 5 years and we love it there. As far as I know, there isn't a waiting list to join and the pool is in the final stages of a MAJOR renovation that has included resurfacing both the large pool and the kiddie pool as well as the additon of several features to the kiddie pool -- a mushroom, beach entry, and little water spouts. The large pool has a diving well, lap lanes, and a tube slide (you can see it from the corner of CT and Viers Mill). There are tennis courts, a volleyball (sand) court, cookout pavilions, a playground, an assortment of games (board and outdoor), and a full service snack bar for drinks, treats, and meals. The pool has an active swim team, swim lessons, and tennis lessons available. 4/2011 Daleview Swim Club 901 Daleview Drive Silver Spring, MD (301) 434-9555 daleview.org Forest Knolls Pool 11105 Foxglove Lane Silver Spring, MD (301) 593-9883 forestknollspool.com Franklin Knolls Pool 820 East Franklin Avenue Silver Spring, MD (301) 585-2153 franklinknollspool.org The wait list is one to two years. Glenwood Pool 10012 Gardiner Avenue Silver Spring, MD (301) 681-7599 glenwoodpool.org The closest to our neighborhood. Kemp Mill Swim Club 11805 Stonington Place Silver Spring, MD (301) 593-7506 kmsc.kempmill.org LA Fitness I'm at the new LA Fitness in downtown Silver Spring now, where they have an indoor pool. They also have child care during certain hours of the morning & afternoon. I'm very happy there so far. Long Branch Pool 8700 Piney Branch Road Silver Spring, MD (301) 431-5700 http://www.montgomerycountymd.gov/rectmpl.asp?url=/content/rec/pools/aqua_long.asp Maple Avenue, Takoma Park There is a county pool in the middle school on Maple Ave in Takoma Park just a little beyond the end of Sligo Creek PKWY MLK Pool The MLK pool - a Montgomery Aquatic Center pool - on Jackson road off of New Hampshire has inside and outside pools: http://www.montgomerycountymd.gov/rectmpl.asp?url=/content/REC/recipix/Martin_cen.asp Oakview Pool 1101 Corliss Street Silver Spring, MD (301) 439-9889 oakviewoctopi.com Olney There is also a Montgomery Aquatic Center with an indoor pool in Olney on Georgia this side of Olney. Rock Creek Pool 8619 Grubb Road Silver Spring, MD (301) 585-1185 rockcreekpool.com Silver Spring YMCA YMCA at 29 and the beltway. I have been a member for 20 years and recommend it. While it is old and funky at times, they have what you need and more. They even have a heated outdoor pool that's opened pretty late in the year. They used to offer 1.5 hours of childcare while you workout. The best membership is the single parent family which is only a few dollars more than the single membership. The membership fees go to the community not just a corporation. They will give you a tour. It offers FREE childcare for children over 6 months (don't quote me on the age). However, I found it to be very pricey since I was the only one in my family using it , therefore I'm no longer a member. One advantage of joining for those with kids at Oakland Terrace Elementary School is that you get a price break on the Aftercare program at the school. One disadvantage is that the YMCA membership is only good at that particular facility - you can't be a member there and use the YMCA facility in downtown DC, for instance. West Hillandale Swim Club 915 Schindler Drive Silver Spring, MD (301) 434-4080 westhillandaleswimclub.org